


Old Times Unforgotten

by Illubuu



Series: Dungeons and Dragons [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rooftop Escapades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illubuu/pseuds/Illubuu
Summary: Sanrune runs an important job, Rain finally returns, and a lighthouse flickers in the distance. Home is closer than you think!
Relationships: Rainrune
Series: Dungeons and Dragons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597036
Kudos: 5





	Old Times Unforgotten

“Aye, sir! We’ve got a lot of movement near the shore. Blue and I think it might be a-”

“I don’t want ‘might be’s’ and ‘maybes’. What did you see?”

“Er... ships. Not Tabaxi. Not Orcish. Ornate, red wood. We couldn’t make out any of the people on board. Definitely not Dragonborn. They were hauling crates.”

“Did they look heavy?”

“Yes, sir. Six men a piece.”

Sanrune looked down at this journal, flipping through the pages rapidly to find the place he wanted.  _ Manifests, manifests, mani- there!  _ His finger trailed down the lists of items his spies had collected for incoming shipments. A lot of them were food - they didn’t touch those. The people needed to eat and they wouldn’t starve the poor population to hurt the rich. No, they’d steal the food directly from the nobility’s pantry - was more fun that way anyway. Some of them were livestock, brought over to the mainland from the island at the Mayor Hyrun’s request. Fucking bastard. He didn’t even belong here.

Finally, Sanrune's finger found what he was looking for. A shipment of artifacts unearthed on one of the outer lying islands. They were certainly of Tabaxi or Orcish origin, but not that Hyrun gave a fuck. They were worth a pretty penny back here on the main island and  _ that’s _ what he was after.

Well, now Sanrune was, too.

“Do you think you can find out where those crates are headed?”

Wilder shrugged. “Probably. Give us a day.”

“I can give you twelve hours. If those crates are what I think they are, we need to get them before they make it up to High Town.”

“Aye, sir. I’ll grab Blue and Plunder.”

“Make it quick and make it quiet. This will be a big bust if we can get our hands on those.”

Wilder gave Sanrune a salute, then skittered off out of the room.

Sanrune laid back in his chair, eyes staring at the peeling paint on the ceilings. His office was quiet now, a rare sight these days. His ragtag group had doubled in size over the past seven months and he’d been forced to give himself lieutenants to keep everything flowing smoothly. Wilder was a good man - smart and quick witted - but way too eager to jump the gun. Blue, on the other hand, seemed to be the opposite. She was slow and methodical, a bit too much sometimes. Together, though, they made an unstoppable pair - something Sanrune needed now that they were going after bigger and bigger targets. Mayor Hyrun was one of the richest Elves to lay claim to some of the Island, and arguably one of the most destructive. His skirmishes with the nearby Orcish cities had ended with him salting the land - both figuratively and literally. He needed to go, one way or another. If he - if they - could nab these shipments and maybe burn a few stockrooms along the way, that would send a strong message to-

“Sir?”

Sanrune jumped a little. He looked up, annoyed to see Bets standing in the doorway. “What?”

“You... have a visitor.”

“Who...?” Sanrune felt his throat tighten. “Who the hell is coming to see me?”

“Won’t give his name, sir. Says you know him.”

Sanrune frowned deeply. He felt around his desk for his blade, which was still neatly tucked in a pocket under his desk. That made him feel a little better. “What’s he look like?”

“Tabaxi. Black. Wearing kind of a weird-”

“A black Tabaxi?” No, no. He wouldn’t get his hopes up. How many black Tabaxi could there be, especially in this part of the world. Sanrune took a deep breath. “Let them in.”

“Aye.”

Sanrune tapped his foot anxiously beneath his desk, watching his doorway with unnerving devotion.

The light was low - he still hadn’t gotten around to replacing some of the candles around the room - but Sanrune could just barely make out a figure entering the space. As soon as he saw their brilliant green eyes, his heart nearly burst from his chest.

“Rain?”

Rain sauntered into the middle of the room, his smile brilliant. “Hey. Long time no see.”

“You fucking think?” 

"I've been a little busy."

"And what's the big deal not giving your name? I could've had you stabbed."

Rain shrugged, a sly twinkle in his eye. "I like to keep you on your toes."

Sanrune pushed up from his chair and moved closer. Gods, it  _ was _ him. Just as beautiful and lovely as the day he left. He had to keep himself from jumping into Rain’s arms. “Where have you been?”

“Escaping death, you know that,” Rain said. “Earl thinks I’m in Everstride, but I fled further south and thought I’d catch a boat back to see how things were going here.”

Sanrune huffed. “Just peachy. Didn’t think to send any support?”

Rain held up a finger and started digging through his pack. He drew out a piece of paper tied nicely up at the top and handed it over. “I don’t know if you’d call it support, but I did bring this.”

Sanrune eyed the paper warily, but took it anyway. He moved back to his desk and undid the wrapping, trying to puzzle out what it was.

“I found it west of Farlust. There was a little shop that was selling trinkets along the road. I found it and thought of you.”

“What is it, a rock?”

“No! Just open it!”

Sanrune did. The paper fell away to reveal a shining brooch, polished to twinkle in the light and with a symbol in the middle that he recognized immediately. His cheeks flushed and he tried to keep his face angels down. "No."

"Yes!" Rain cheered. "Can you believe I found one?" He cupped his hands around Sanrune's. "I never thought I'd find another one!"

Just beneath the domed glass sat a snowy forest scene, hand painted and then placed inside the golden brooch. It was nothing spectacular nor particularly well done, but that wasn't what was important. Sanrune moved the brooch around, watching the low light bounce around the room. Rain's hands were warm around his. "I..." Sanrune's mouth moved, but no words came. A sob bubbled up into his throat.

"You're not supposed to cry!" Rain chuckled and pulled Sanrune into a hug. "I'm sorry!"

Sanrune let his head rest against Rain's soft chest, his arms tucked up to his own. He breathed softly. "Thank you."

"No problem. I've been gone for a while longer than usual, I figured I couldn't come back empty handed."

"I'd want you home either way," Sanrune replied softly. He was quiet again, content to just sit and listen to Rain's heartbeat. He smelled like charcoal and lamp oil and ink. How long had it been since they'd been like this? The room suddenly felt far colder, or maybe Rain was just warmer... or maybe Sanrune had been alone so long he forgot what a hug felt like. "How long will you be here for?"

"As long as I want. Or until the Earl's knights find out I'm here."

Sanrune's chest tightened. "You wouldn't have to leave. I could hide you here."

"You know I can't do that." Rain pulled back from the hug. "I couldn't bring that sort of thing here."

"You say that like I'm not also playing with fire. I can take care of myself."

"I know." Rain smiled weakly. "If I could stay here forever, I would."

Sanrune didn't want to dwell anymore. He sighed. "It's been a rough few months."

Rain put his hands onto Sanrune's shoulders and squeezed. His eyes traced over his face. "Are you alright?"

"Tired," Sanrune said. He wiped at his face before any tears could fall. He turned back towards his desk. "I've got almost four operations running right now, one of them to hopefully piss off Hyrun into finally taking me seriously."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What," Sanrune said, taking his seat again. He watched Rain move closer. "Worried I might have a vindictive earl at my back? Oh wait, that's you."

Rain stuck his tongue out, taking a seat on Sanrune's desk. "That means I should know better than you how terrible of a position it is."

"I'm not going to face him. Just steal and burn some of his stuff."

"He'll find you eventually."

Sanrune shrugged. He didn't like the thought. "Then I guess I'll just have to leave with you."

Rain frowned, turning his head to look at the map on the wall. He didn't speak for a minute. "Do you know where Watching Shores is?"

Sanrune blinked. He stared at Rain's face, and then the map. "To the South, right?"

"The southwestern shores, yeah."

Sanrune waited for Rain to continue but, when he didn't, he spoke. "Why?"

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamt of taking you there. Of finally settling down and going home. I swear I can see that place every time I close my eyes, I can hear those sea shanties and working songs like I'm there again. Like I'm just a kid without a care in the world."

Sanrune reached across his desk to take Rain's hand. He knew just what Rain was talking about. For all their talk of being big heros and saving the world, there was still a part of both of them that just wanted to go home. "It's not like that's impossible."

Rain turned his head and the look on his face was one of devastating melancholy. "Isn't it? Could you leave these people behind? Could you hand this team over to anyone else and feel like you weren't feeding them directly into the wolf's mouth?"

"I... well, not  _ now _ but-"

"But when? When I've finally dealt with the earl? When you've finally ousted this mayor? When all the injustice in the world is corrected?" Rain sighed. "We turned our backs on the chance at normal lives a long time ago, Sanrune. At some point we said to Hell with a coastal cottage and easy sunshine mornings."

"I don't believe that." Sanrune didn't like the odd tightness in his chest. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm tired."

Sanrune stood suddenly, grabbing ahold of Rain's arm and pulling him across the room. He didn't say anything, opting instead to silently lead Rain towards the small staircase near the corner of the room. It was a narrow fit, but Sanrune kept his hands on Rain's shoulder blades - or tried to, considering how much taller Rain was - and continued to urge him upwards.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

_ Not a chance, _ Sanrune thought, but he kept his mouth shut. He patted Rain's back as a reply. The whole place was coated in cobwebs - something Sanrune hadn't realized until he noticed Rain ducking to avoid them. He made a mental note to ask someone to find him a duster.

The stairway eventually opened up to a small room, old and worn by time. It was completely empty save for the one broken wooden crate that Sanrune had tried to stand on to light the lantern on the ceiling. The lantern had stayed unlit and the room was dim. Sanrune opened the small wooden door across from them and walked easily out onto the roof. He motioned for Rain to follow.

"Is this a 'cat on the rooftops' joke?"

Sanrune chuckled. He wiggled his outstretched hand impatiently. "No, now come on."

Rain took an unsteady first step. "Is this safe?"

"When have you ever cared about doing what's safe?"

"When I don't want to fall through a ceiling."

Sanrune wiggled his hand again. "You won't."

Rain wobbled his way over, arms outstretched like a tightrope walker.

"Looks like you've lost your touch. You used completely to out pace me, what happened?"

"Most places outside the Island don't much care for people running around on their roofs. I'm just out of practice. Give me ten minutes."

Sanrune laughed and grabbed Rain's hand, pulling him along. 

It was a beautifully clear night, thousands of stars laying atop a backdrop of black. There was a light evening breeze coming in off the water that smelled of salt and old wood mixed with the smoke from the cooking fires at the docks. 

Sanrune led Rain to the unused watchtower that loomed above the cityscape. The brick was much older here, clearly part of the original building before the many additions. The ladder that allowed roof access had long since rotted away, but the uneven bricks meant climbing wasn't out of the question. Sanrune grabbed hold of the wall and started to pull himself up.

"Wait, hold on," Rain started. "We're climbing this?"

Sanrune hoisted himself up higher. He'd climbed this tower so many times now it was almost muscle memory at this point. "Like old times, huh?" 

"Sanrune!"

"Saying my name isn't going to get me to slow down! First one to the top gets-" Sanrune's voice cut short when he saw Rain float up past him, landing gracefully at the top. "Well now that's just cheating."

"Not my fault you didn't take up magic," Rain replied. 

Sanrune suddenly felt his body being lifted as he, too, floating upwards to the top. His landing was a bit uneven, but Rain caught him as he stumbled. "Still not fair."

Rain nuzzled into his neck, laughing. "Tell you what. I'll teach you that spell to make up for cheating." He then leaned back, staring out over to sea. "So are you going to tell me what we're doing up here?"

"In a minute!" Sanrune walked to the edge of the tower closest to the shore. From this high up, he could see the entirety of the city - the dimly lit farm fields to the south and the brightly shining bars and inns in the center of town. He could see the dock workers hauling cargo from ship to warehouse and back again. Sanrune strained to see if he could make out any of his men, then chided himself. He wasn't up here to work.

Sanrune faced the sea again and saw what he was looking for. Out in the far distance there was a single flickering light, fading back and forth but never fading completely . It stood out against the much darker sea and sky. "There."

Rain followed Sanrune's gaze. "I don't see anything."

"The light."

"Yes, but what is it."

"It's a lighthouse."

"Okay."

Sanrune huffed through a smile. "That's Watching Shores! I saw it one night and Plunder said that's what it was. It's quite an impressive lighthouse to be seen from here."

Rain was quiet.

"I guess it's maintained not only with flames, but magic, too? You'd know more than I do about that though." Sanrune chanced a glance up at Rain's face. His eyes were locked forward and his mouth slightly agape. "You okay?"

Rain nodded. It was a minute before he spoke. "It's a technique that Watching Shores developed. A special kind of magic that prevents any interference with the light from the lighthouse. No storm nor wind nor rain would obscure it. The oldest like it the world over." He paused, chewing on his words. "My childhood best friend's parents were the light keepers. I wonder if she took up the trade."

Sanrune smiled. Hearing Rain speak of Watching Shores always made him feel warm and happy. "Home isn't as far as you think."

Rain finally broke his stare to look down at Sanrune. His face was soft, his eyes squinted in a smile. "I never thought you'd be able to see it this far west."

"Watching Shores is ever watchful over you, hm?" 

Rain didn't reply, but instead gathered Sanrune into a hug.

Sanrune leaned into it, smiling into Rain's coat. He could hear him softly breathing - no doubt holding back tears, he was never much of a crier. Sanrune whispered, "I came up here a lot after you first left. It was comforting, like I was closer to you just by watching the lights."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

"I am. I shouldn't have been so... pessimistic earlier. I wasn't even sure I would make it back here, to you, and yet look at us." Rain leaned to rest his chin on Sanrune's head. "I missed you terribly."

Sanrune reached up and grabbed Rain's face, lowering it so he could place a kiss on his nose. His whiskers tickled Sanrune's face and he laughed, kissing him again. "I love you."

"I love you, too-"

"Aye, sir!"

Sanrune peeked around Rain to see Wilder waving his hands from the roofs below. He gave Rain an apologetic smile and moved towards the opposite edge. "Yeah?"

"Blue and Plunder got ahold of the shipment and are bringing it back now! Should I send help?"

"That was fast," Sanrune mumbled. "Send everyone we can spare, we need to get that back here as fast as possible. How many did they grab?"

"Five double size crates and four single size."

"Holy shit." Sanrune turned back to Rain, who was watching him with a smile. "Want to help pull in a haul?"

Rain laughed. "What, no arson? What's the fun in that?"

"Shipment first, arson later," Sanrune replied with a grin. He looked down over the edge, seeing Wilder disappear inside, and stared at the uneven bricks. "You, uh, want to do that magic thing again."

"What happened to that being cheating?"

Sanrune sniffed. "We're in a hurry! Now come on!"

Rain joined Sanrune on the edge and lifted his hands, speaking something soft under his breath.

Sanrune felt his feet lift again as they both drifted down and across the roof to the stairs. It was an odd sensation, he noted, but not unpleasant. Thankfully, his landing was smoother this time. He started down the stairs, feeling his pulse quicken. Sanrune never got tired of this feeling of pure excitement. He looked to see if Rain was still following him. He grinned. "Just like old times?"

"Just like old times."


End file.
